The present invention relates to a phial for distributing products, with an improved applicability. Phials for distributing products, such as lubricants, glues, shoe-creams and, in particular, medicinal products, such as, for example, anti-hemorrhoidal ointments and/or solutions for vaginal irrigations, currently comprise a distributing element (cannula, sponge or spout), which can be normally orientated, in order to facilitate application, above all when the user applies the product on himself. This possibility of orientation is obtained thanks to the possible inclusion, in correspondence with the top of the phial, of a bellows portion situated, in particular, between the body of the phial and distribution mouthpiece; this solution, however, does not allow the distributing element to stably adopt any inclined position, with respect to the longitudinal axis, once orientated, and the user must therefore maintain this position manually.
This is particularly uncomfortable and harmful, as the force exerted by the user to keep the bellows folded can cause an undesirable pressure on the distributing element which, when pressed on the user""s body, can make application difficult; furthermore, when the distributor is used for anti-hemorrhoidal applications or vaginal irrigations, this problem is even more serious as the parts with which the distributor comes into contact are particularly sensitive and delicate.
Alternatively, distributor phials are used, in which the distributing element can be orientated and can take on stable inclined positions, with respect to the vertical axis; these phials comprise the use of a sphere, which rotates inside a suitably-shaped housing, to which the base of a distributing cannula is attached, allowing the cannula to rotate freely in the various positions and maintain the position reached, without having to resort to a manual intervention on the part of the user.
The use of a sphere joint, however, for maintaining an inclined position of the distributing element also has various disadvantages, of which the first drawback relates to the high production and assembly costs.
Furthermore, as the production of this type of phial comprises the assembly of a certain number of elements, it is extremely complicated to guarantee the hermetic sealing of the phial in correspondence with the joint, due to the traditional work tolerances; in this respect, it is therefore necessary to use a further external containment element to protect from any possible product deformation, which obviously influences the total production costs.
An objective of the present invention is consequently to overcome the disadvantages mentioned above and, in particular, to produce a phial for distributing products, which simplifies the application operations of the product for the user, at the same time guaranteeing extremely limited overall production costs, with respect to the known art.
Another objective of the invention is to indicate a phial for distributing products, in particular lubricants, creams, glues or medicinal products, which maintains an excellent seal, without external deformation of the product.
A further objective of the present invention is to produce a phial for distributing medicinal products, in particular for the application of anti-hemorrhoidal ointments or for vaginal irrigations.
These and other objectives, according to the present invention, are achieved by the production of a phial for distributing products, with an improved applicability, according to claim 1.
According to the invention, it is advantageously possible to considerably simplify the application of medical or other products, making their use particularly safe and further reducing the overall production costs.